


My Best Friend's Brother

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [CHANBAEK] [COMÉDIA]Chanyeol era um estudante como qualquer outro. Gostava das aulas, saia nos finais de semana, tinha seus amigos e até uma melhor amiga: Yeonhee. O problema é que um dia ele conhece o irmão dela e descobre que vale a pena lutar por aquele sorrisinho faceiro e algumas coisas a mais...





	1. Se surgir uma oportunidade, não a desperdice

 

Faz dois anos que estudo Direito. Eu até gosto do curso; tem umas cadeiras que são chatas e eu não suporto, mas dá pra levar numa boa. A Universidade que eu estou é muito boa e está entre uma das melhores; algo que é motivo de orgulho dos meus pais e que eu nem ligo na verdade. O mais chato disso tudo é só a preguiça de estudar mesmo, que qualquer estudante pensa ao longo do curso, mas quando termina tudo sente saudade. Porém eu sou realmente um preguiçoso.

Por um bom tempo eu só estudei e foi bem chato ter que ficar pedindo dinheiro pros meus pais pra sair com os amigos, mas depois arranjei um estágio bem legal la na universidade, que era só alguns dias da semana e dava pra ter alguns trocados quando precisasse sair e assim não ser aquele jovem que precisa depender tanto dos pais. Isso é tão chato né? Bom. O importante é que eu ganho meus trocados e não to incomodando ninguém.

Fazer Direito é legal como eu disse, mas o que eu mais gosto do curso são os amigos que fiz: Tao (Um carinha com muita olheira, que é bastante explosivo e sempre discute com todo mundo), Lay (Um dos cara mais inteligentes que já vi, sério, ele sabe de tudo e é claro que estamos sempre no mesmo grupo de trabalhos), Jimin (Um baixinho sorridente que é meio avoado, mas é gente boa e tá sempre ajudando todo mundo) e minha melhor amiga: Yeonhee. Ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas da faculdade e muito popular também. Eu nem lembro direito como viramos amigos, mas de uma hora pra outra viramos unha e carne. No começo pensavam que éramos namorados, mas nós sempre fomos muito confidentes e Yeonhee foi a primeira pessoa que eu disse que era gay e eu também fui o primeiro que ela disse que era bi. Decidimos contar tudo um pro outro e desde então somos muito próximos. Byun Yeonhee também é muito famosa por ter um irmão mais velho que todos conhecem, menos eu. Quando a convidam para as festas na faculdade sempre pedem para chamar ele. E vocês me perguntam como eu, que sou o melhor amigo dela não o conheço? Simples. É que pra falar a verdade, eu nunca fui na casa dela. Nós sempre nos encontramos na minha casa, ou fomos pra casa de outras pessoas quando tínhamos que fazer algum trabalho ou apresentar algum seminário. O fato é que todo mundo parecia amar muito o irmão dela e eu parecia ser o único que não via nada demais nele. Ela já me mostrou umas duas fotos dele e eu o achei bonito, mas nada demais.

Yeonhee me falava: — Não olha demais pra não apaixonar, — e escondia o celular na bolsa.

Eu só fazia uma cara de debochado e respondia: — Pode deixar querida, nem ligo mesmo.

E ela começava a rir da minha cara, dizendo que eu ia me ferrar depois.

Não que eu não quisesse visitar sua casa, eu só não tive nenhuma oportunidade nesses dois anos. Coisas da vida.

 

 

*******

 

 

Cá estou eu, sentado no refeitório da faculdade tomando meu lanche no intervalo, que era o melhor lanche do mundo diga-se de passagem, (Hamburguer e batata frita com coca-cola) quando Yeonhee chega.

— Chan! Chan!

Olho pra ela todo assustado. — Que é isso menina? Por quê o alarde todo?

Yeonhee senta e segura minha mão, com uma cara bem dramática. — Chanzinho, meu amor. — Quando ela começava com esses dramas me assustava demais. Sério. — Quer ir ver um filme de terror comigo? — e fica com uma cara de gatinho pidão pra mim.

Pensei em rir, mas apenas a abracei. — Own! Que bonitinho. Ela está com medo de ver o filme sozinha e por isso tá chamando o amigo.

Yeonhee se afastou de mim e me olhou bem sério. — Não é isso Chan.

— E o que é então?

Ela pigarreou umas duas vezes e falou. — Na verdade é que eu já chamei todo mundo e ninguém quis ir comigo. Eu adoro filmes de terror, mas acho que as pessoas é que tem medo. E como eu tenho um ingresso extra você não pagaria nada. — Ela parou, franzindo a testa. — Esquisito né, mesmo com um ingresso de graça ninguém quis ir, — e deu de ombros no final.

Pisquei duas vezes pra ver se tinha entendido o que ela queria. — Ah! Sua mequetrefe! Então eu fui o último da sua lista! — Arregalei os olhos, indignado.

Yeonhee começou a rir, com aquela carinha de anjo dela, mas que não tinha nada de angelical, podem acreditar. — Mas meu amor, sabe porque eu não te chamei logo?

— Por que?

— Bom. Foi porque eu sabia que a maioria das pessoas que eu chamasse não iriam mesmo, então no fim das contas eu só tinha você! — E estendeu o braço, tentando ganhar um abraço.

Olhei de esguelha pra ela e dei um risinho. — Hmm… Sei não.

— Vamos Chan!

Pensei um pouco e acabei aceitando no fim das contas. — Tá bom, mas hoje eu não pago nada, já que semana passada eu paguei o nosso cinema.

Yeonhee fez cara feia. — Você não pode fazer isso seu desgra-

— O quê?

— Nada não. — falou, dando um sorriso amarelo pra mim.

Comecei a rir muito alto, todos os olhares ficaram a nossa volta pelo refeitório. Eu sou um cara legal, mas falo muito alto, todo mundo diz isso.

— Tá bom Chan. A gente só vai ter que dar uma passada na minha casa, porque eu esqueci os ingressos no meu quarto. É rápido.

— E vai dar tempo? Qual o horário do filme?

— É só de tardezinha. Dá tranquilo, e ainda temos uma aula pela frente.

— Ai nem me fale! To cansado daquele professor que só fala da vida dele e esquece de dar aula.

— Um saco mesmo.

Levantamos dos bancos e fomos juntos pra aula.

Quando a aula acabou corremos para a casa da Yeonhee. Não sei se eu estava nervoso, mas querendo ou não ia ser a primeira vez pisando na casa da minha melhor amiga e seria esquisito ter que falar com seus pais, ou seu irmão.

 

 

*******

 

 

A casa da Yeonhee era bonita pra caralho. Não sei porque nunca fui visitá-la. Tinha umas árvores na frente que dava um vento muito bom e deixava tudo mais bonito. Paramos na porta e ela me pediu pra sentar na sala e esperá-la ir pegar os ingressos. Fiquei travado igual um pateta, com a maior vergonha do mundo de alguém da família dela aparecer e eu ficar mais paralisado do que já estava. A sala era bonita; bem famíla mesmo. Com fotos na estante dela e do irmão quando eram pequenos, alguns bonecos de enfeites, cd´s e uma estante de lado com alguns livros, de todos os tipos de assunto. Fiquei tentado a mexer neles, mas me contive. Uma TV enorme que parecia que ia me engolir e janelas grandes que deixavam o local muito arejado e bem claro (Que foi o que me incomodou demais). A sala era muito branca. Já estava ficando cego com aquela parede branca, com o sofá branco (Que eu fiquei pensando em como eles faziam pra limpar quando sujava) e com a estante de livros que também era branca. Eu só sei que muita coisa era pintada de branco e eu acho que eles adoravam essa cor. (Acho não né, tenho certeza!).

De repente, enquanto estava eu, com meus devaneios sobre a cor branca, Yeonhee desceu as escadas correndo.

— Vamos!

Me levantei do sofá apressado e ajeitei minha calça. — Você demorou, pensei que fosse morrer sozinho.

— Deixa de drama Chanyeol! Eu tive que procurar os ingressos, por isso demorou. Vamos. — disse, me empurrando até a porta, quando do nada, alguém entra na sala, quase batendo a porta na minha cara e com uma pressa enorme.

— Yah!! Olha pra onde anda caralho! — Yeonhee gritou me assustando.

Ficamos parados na porta até que a criatura resolveu voltar com mais calma, passando pela gente. Yeonhee o parou na porta, e eu pude visualizar melhor o rosto dele.

— Ei, você já vai sair de novo?

— Vou, até mais.

— Até mais então. — disse Yeonhee, dando tchau.

— Quem é aquele?

Yeonhee me olhou com a testa franzida. — É o meu irmão, Baekhyun.

O QUÊ?

O QUEEEEEEEEEE?

MEU NARIZ SANGROU NA HORA.

ALGUÉM ME ABANA QUE ACHO QUE VOU DESMAIAR.

— Oh meu Deus! Mas que pedaço de mau caminho o seu irmão é! — E fiquei olhando pra sua camisa social branca com listras em azul e cinza, baixei o olhar e me perdi na calça jeans apertada que ele usava. Suas pernas torneadas que faziam um movimento muito lindo quando ele andava apressado. O seu olhar fulminante em minha direção quando passou por mim… E Ah!! Aquela bundinha redonda queria me matar! Só pode!

Yeonhee me deu uns tabefes no ombro, e depois me empurrou. — Olha como fala moleque! É o meu irmão!

— Ai! Ai! — tentei me desvencilhar dos seus tapas, rindo muito.

— Não acredito que você está secando o meu irmão!

Dei de ombros. — Não dá pra evitar Yeon. Seu irmão é realmente muito gosto- Ai…! Acho que por isso ele é tão popular. — coloquei a mão no queixo. — E já sei até o motivo.

Ela me bateu de novo; íamos chegar no cinema comigo todo roxo da cabeça aos pés por ter sido agredido por uma tampinha.

— Vamos embora daqui.

— Tá bom, tá bom. Não precisa me bater.

— Então para de secar o meu irmão!

—Tá!

Mano do céu, porque eu nunca vim visitar a casa da Yeonhee mesmo? Eu sou um idiota mesmo. (podem me chamar de idiota pessoal!) O irmão dela é um gato! Puta que pariu! Eu tava muito sedento nele! Precisava falar com ele, pegar o número dele, sair com ele, pegar na bun-. Vamos parar né! Que se não essa história vira um pornô sem desenvolvimento.

O que eu sei é que não queria mais saber de filme e passei o dia inteiro atazanando minha amiga sobre o irmão dela; querendo saber o que ele fazia, do que gostava, qual o tipo ideal, comida preferida, se gostava de Harry Potter, qual sua casa, qual o signo, qual o rg e o cpf… Eu só sei que no final do filme que eu nem fiz questão de saber o nome, ela saiu do cinema puta comigo e nem se despediu direito. Tentei falar com ela naquela noite, pedir desculpas, mas ela disse que não aceitava minhas desculpas porque eu estava secando o irmão dela e eu só pude rir. Bem que ela me avisou que se eu o visse eu ficaria ferrado. Eu estava ferrado e agora queria casar com aquele homem.

 

 

*******

 

 

Na outra semana Yeonhee me perdoou e disse que até seria legal se eu ficasse com o seu irmão. Tanto que eu dei uns pulinhos muito másculos no meio do refeitório da faculdade. Mas logo depois me deixou triste por rir da minha cara e vir me dizer que eu não fazia o tipo dele. Depois disso eu só queria me enterrar vivo e fiz o maior drama, até que ela se compadeceu e me convidou pra passar o dia em sua casa no domingo, já que teríamos que começar os preparativos de um trabalho sobre leis. E eu que não sou besta aceitei.

Depois corremos para ver mais uma aula de Direito Civil e ver o professor contar sobre a vida dele pra classe inteira em vez de dar aula. Eu amava quando isso acontecia pois ficávamos fazendo apostas pra saber qual história repetida ele ia contar dessa vez e eu ganhei, porque apostei que seria uma nova. Eu sou louco, relevem.

No domingo acordei bem cedo e me arrumei todo, porque eu teria que estar preparado pro crush. Não conseguia parar de pensar em outra coisa se não no irmão da Yeonhee. Acho que virou um pequeno vício e eu só queria que o crush me notasse. Eu tinha uma pequena esperança, mesmo com minha melhor amiga me falando que eu não conseguiria, e me batendo toda hora por causa da minha falta de modos em ficar pedindo informações sobre o irmão. Baekhyun que me aguarde, “mal te conheço e te considero pakas”. E como considero.

 

*******

 

Cheguei na casa da Yeonhee e já fui batendo a porta me borrando todo. O dia tava bem frio então, apesar de ter me arrumado, como tive que me agasalhar, acabei parecendo um pinguim gigante no fim das contas. E se ele me visse dessa forma, seria minha morte. Não quero ser dramático, mas seria mais interessante ele me ver sem os agasalhos né, que aí ele veria minha linda camisa da minha banda preferida: System Of a Down. Esperava que ele gostasse pelo menos, já que a chata da minha melhor amiga não me contou quase nada sobre ele.

Fiquei batendo os pés na entrada enquanto esperava alguém vir me atender, que já estava demorando muito por sinal. Fiquei matutando depois. Será que estava muito cedo? Será que ainda estavam todos dormindo? Eu me peguei pensando e achando tudo muito esquisito. Isso não tem nexo, eu só penso besteira.

Um tempo depois ouvi passos e até que enfim alguém abriu a porta. Pra minha terrível surpresa não era Yeonhee. Infelizmente era ele: Baekhyun. E puta que pariu! Ele abriu a porta com os cabelos castanhos bem assanhadinhos e bocejando um pouco e passando a mão pelo rosto e... Meu Deus! Estava tão lindo que eu surtava por dentro.

— Bom dia — ele disse bocejando. — Você é?

Eu travei na hora. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer de leve. — Eu… errr. Eu sou o Chanyeol, amigo da Yeonhee… — estava muito desconcertado com ele bem ali na minha frente, ainda de pijama.

— Chanyeol? — Ele indagou, pensando enquanto dava uma leve mordidinha naqueles lábios carnudos que me fez passar mal por um momento. — Ah! Sei quem você é!

Arregalei meus olhos, assustado. — Sabe?

— Você é o amigo que minha irmã vive falando.

Se alguém tiver um caixão em que eu possa me enterrar, to aceitando pessoal. Ele sabe quem eu sou! Queria acabar comigo, só pode.

— Hehehe! É, pois é… — respondi do jeito mais estabanado possível.

— Pode entrar. Yeonhee tá acordando agora. Essa dorminhoca!

Entrei na casa e sentei no sofá, esperando Yeonhee chegar, e me indagando se eu tinha chegado muito cedo. Conferi o relógio muito rápido e vi que não era tão cedo assim, já era umas nove horas da manhã; esse era o horário que marquei com minha amiga.

Baekhyun saiu da sala e me deixou sozinho por um tempo, logo depois ele voltou e sentou ao meu lado, me deixando totalmente desconfortável e sem saber o que fazer.

— Chanyeol, você deveria tirar esses agasalhos. Coloca eles alí no cabide. — disse apontando, com uma naturalidade tão grande que eu fiquei assustado. Me levantei e deixei as roupas jogadas lá. Me virei todo sem jeito e voltei a sentar no sofá.

— Pronto. Tava começando a ficar com calor já.

Baekhyun estava mudando os canais na televisão e parecia bem alheio a tudo. Depois ele virou e falou: — Você quer tomar café? Eu to fazendo um pouco agora.

— Hmm… Quero sim, mas só um pouco, já tomei em casa.

— Tá bom então.

Ele levantou e antes de sair tornou a falar: — A propósito. Amei sua camisa, SOAD é uma das minhas bandas preferidas, — e saiu da sala me deixando perplexo.

Meu Deus! Eu tinha algo em comum com ele! Eu só queria gritar e gritar e gritar muito por isso.

Um tempo depois ele voltou e eu já tinha me acalmado mais. Me entregou a xícara e sentou ao meu lado novamente.

Dei um gole no café e apreciei o seu gosto. — Nossa, isso tá muito bom!

Baekhyun riu. — Você acha?

— Sim! — falei empolgado. — Você sabe fazer um bom café. Se fosse eu, ficaria um desastre.

— Hahaha! Eu nem acho tão bom assim, mas obrigado.

— De nada…

— Depois quero saber o gosto do seu café, — ele falou e me deixou totalmente vermelho.

Nessa hora Yeonhee desceu as escadas gritando, pro meu alívio. — Baekhyun!! O que você está fazendo aí?

Nós dois olhamos pra trás, assustados com os gritos dela.

— Eu to tomando meu café, não posso mais?

— Não, porque eu vou estudar aqui com o Chanyeol.

— Você tá atrasada já faz meia hora, vai esperar eu tomar meu café.

— Ah! Não vou não!

Aqueles dois começaram a discutir e eu fiquei só olhando. Era engraçado ver brigas de irmãos. Eu também tinha uma irmã, mas ela já estava casada e já não morava mais comigo, então não havia mais brigas. Até senti falta dela naquele momento, nós éramos bem próximos. No fim das contas Baekhyun terminou seu café e depois saiu. Fiquei triste por não ter conversado mais tempo com ele, queria perguntar sobre SOAD e saber quais músicas ele mais gostava, porém, o que fazer né?

Yeonhee abriu um espaço maior na sala e ficamos sentados no chão; seria mais confortável pra estudar e conversar sobre o nosso trabalho. Ficamos nisso por pelo menos umas três horas. Discutindo todo tipo de pauta, falando de tanta lei que eu já nem sabia mais o que tava falando. Fiquei até tonto. Até que os pais deles chegaram e me chamaram pra almoçar. Quase que eu não aceitava, morrendo de vergonha de conhecer os pais do crush sem ter nadica de nada com ele.

Minha vida era muito sofrida pessoal.

No fim das contas deu certo e os pais de Yeonhee me adoraram e pediram que eu fosse mais vezes por lá. Mais um ponto verde nessa.

Depois de recolher os pratos resolvi ajudar a lavar a louça. Eu lavava e Yeonhee enxugava tudo. Ficamos brincando um com o outro e era muito divertido, eu amava aquela baixinha e adorava suas brincadeiras, não era atoa que éramos tão amigos. Aí, pra minha desgraça. Baekhyun chegou todo faceiro e se encostou na bancada perto da pia. Ficou nos olhando, com braços cruzados. Eu olhei de esguelha, já suando frio e engolindo em seco. Ele estava me analisando dos pés a cabeça e eu ia enlouquecer com o peso daquele olhar. Minhas pernas começavam a tremer de leve e eu fiquei realmente tenso. Baekhyun tinha um jeito sacana de olhar e eu não estava preparado pra aquilo. Quase que quebro um dos pratos, foi por pouco.

— Presta atenção Chany! Vai quebrar o prato! — Yeonhee ralhou comigo.

— Me… me desculpe. — respondi gaguejando.

— Vocês parecem ser bastante amigos né? — Baekhyun falou, se pronunciando e me deixando mais aliviado.

— Somos sim, faz uns dois anos mais ou menos. — respondi, enxugando minhas mãos com uma toalha.

— O Chanyeol é o melhor amigo do mundo!

— Hahaha! Mas que bonitinho. — Baekhyun disse, ainda encostado na bancada.

Yeonhee sentou na mesa e ficou mexendo nos pratos. — O que você quer Baekhyun? — Ela questionou fechando a cara.

— Você sabe Yeon. — Baekhyun colocou as mãos dentro da calça jeans e olhou pra irmã de um jeito tão lindo que eu fiquei babando. Tentei não olhar pras coxas dele, mas não deu, quando menos esperei, estava com meus olhos vidrados nela. Engoli em seco e sentei na cadeira.

— Baekhyun você sabe que eu não quero ir.

— Ir pra onde? — perguntei, sem entender nada.

Baekhyun se aproximou da mesa e se apoiou nela. — Mas mana, você sabe que os garotos estão loucos pra te ver e me pediram muito que eu te levasse.

— Levar pra onde? — indaguei de novo, me sentindo o excluído.

— Eu não sei. Você sabe que eu não to afim de viajar. — Yeonhee cruzou os braços na mesa, bufando.

— É só um final de semana amor. Vamos? — Do nada ele olhou pra mim e completou. — Você pode levar o Chanyeol!

— Oi? Pra onde? Eu to boiando pessoal!

Baekhyun se virou pra mim e falou: — Minha turma da universidade está planejando um final de semana na praia. E uns amigos meus vão. — Baekhyun passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos e sedosos e eu só consegui pensar em ser uma mão naquele momento. — Eles chamaram a Yeonhee, pois faz tempo que não a veem, e ela não quer ir.

Refleti um pouco sobre aquilo. — Nós vamos sim! Vamos Yeonhee! — Meu Deus! Era a minha chance!

— Ai, sei não. Não tava afim de sair.

Juntei as mãos implorando a ela e esperava que ela entendesse. — Vamos mana! Eu prometo fazer seus resumos dos textos das aulas por um mês!

Yeonhee pensou um pouco, até que se inclinou na mesa e respondeu: — Tá bom, mas vou querer os resumos viu?

— Ah! Que bom! — Baekhyun vibrou na mesa. — Vai ser no próximo final de semana. Não se atrasem, que sairemos o mais cedo possível na sexta, — e saiu da cozinha.

Yeonhee se virou pra mim com uma cara de brava. — Seu demente! Você quer ir e pegar o meu irmão! Eu vou te matar!

— E se eu quiser mesmo?

— Ai! Seu traste! — Ela disse me dando uns tapas no braço, depois começou a rir e eu a acompanhei.

Eu não perderia esse final de semana por nada!


	2. Sabe como é né?

 

A semana se arrastou e se arrastou e eu só pensava no final de semana na praia com o Baekhyun. E pessoal, eu sei que mal o conheço, mas tirar uma casquinha não mata ninguém né; quem sabe no meio do processo ele se apaixone, já que eu sou irresistível. Tá, tô exagerando, mas eu sou um cara legal e ele vai gostar de mim tenho certeza!

Estava comendo meu delicioso hambúrguer, pensando nas coxas do Byun e no quanto eu queria apertá-las, quando alguém chegou e me deu um peteleco na testa.

— Ai!! — gritei, porque doeu de verdade. Olhei pra cima assustado e meus amigos estavam rindo, e eu não sabia do quê.

— Ei Alice!! Para de sonhar aí!

Eles sentaram ao meu redor e Yeonhee já foi metendo a mão nas minhas batatas!

— Ei! Deixem a minha comida em paz. — ralhei.

— E aí, como você está? Estava aí todo pensativo. — disse Tao, sorrindo.

— Pensativo até demais. — disse Lay tentando roubar meu sanduíche. Dei um tapa em sua mão boba e ele soltou um muxoxo emburrado.

— Chanyeol deve estar apaixonado. — disse Jimin, abrindo um pote de danone. Ele parecia uma criança as vezes, mas era fofo.

— QUE APAIXONADO O QUÊ!! — Yeonhee gritou, para o meu desespero. — Ele quer é pegar o meu irmão de jeito isso sim! — Ela disse tão alto que todos os alunos que estavam no refeitório pararam o que estavam fazendo e direcionaram seus olhares para nós.

— Ops… — Yeonhee falou, com o rosto mais vermelho que pimentão, e se o dela estava assim, imagina qual era a minha situação! Eu queria me enterrar no primeiro buraco que encontrasse pelo caminho! Isso não se faz com os amigos.

Os garotos na mesa começaram a rir de nós dois e tentamos esconder nossa cara o máximo que deu.

— Olha só o que você fez! Me entregou pra faculdade inteira! — falei baixinho entredentes, com raiva dos meus amigos que pareciam estar tendo um ataque de tanto que gargalhavam na mesa.

— Eu não pensei direito! Acabei soltando tudo de uma vez! — Ela falou no mesmo tom.

— Agora vão pensar que eu sou o “grande pegador”. — apontei meus dedos em sua direção. — Coisa que você sabe que eu não sou.

Yeonhee revirou os olhos. — Eu sei! Eu sei…! Me desculpa.

— Não!

E foi isso pessoal, pra piorar mais ainda a minha dura vida, Yeonhee tinha que contar pra faculdade inteira que eu estava gamado no irmão dela. E agora todos me zoariam se eu não conseguisse ficar com ele. Não que eu fosse o cara mais conquistador da faculdade. Eu era um cara com uma aparência legal e bom de papo. Até agora nunca namorei ninguém, mas já saí com umas pessoas por aí e foi bastante divertido e proveitoso. Esperava que desse certo com ele.

Cerrei meus olhos e bati as mãos na mesa, fazendo aqueles trastes que se dizem ser meus amigos se assustarem. Eu não podia passar mais vergonha, teria que conquistar Byun Baekhyun custe o que custar!

 

 

*******

 

 

Na sexta depois da aula, corri pra minha casa arrumar o mais rápido possível a minha bagagem. Levei tudo o que tinha direito e mais um pouco. Acabou que minha bagagem ficou bem grandinha e tive que chamar um táxi para chegar na casa de Yeonhee, que no caminho me ligava freneticamente. Não sei o que aquela garota queria. A ignorei totalmente e segui a viagem ouvindo minhas músicas preferidas.

Estava um bocado nervoso por viajar para um local em que eu não conhecia quase ninguém, porém, estava fazendo tudo isso pela minha adorada amiga e pelo seu querido irmão. Vocês sabem pessoal, eu nunca minto.

Quando desci do táxi Yeonhee já estava na porta correndo em minha direção. Enquanto retirava minha mala ela chegou por trás de mim e deu um chute em minhas canelas.

— Ai!! O que foi que eu fiz? — gritei, massageando minha canela machucada.

— Por que você demorou tanto seu traste? Te liguei mil vezes e você não atendeu.

— Eu estava no caminho, e queria ouvir música. Você estava enchendo o saco!

— Estava nada!

— Estava sim!

Yeonhee me puxou pelo braço. — Anda logo! Baekhyun já quer sair, — e seguimos até a garagem.

— Espera!

Yeonhee se virou, curiosa e perguntou: — O que foi?

Ajeitei minha roupa, meu cabelo e falei: — E ai? Como estou?

Yeonhee me olhou da cabeça aos pés, com uma cara de deboche. — Tá parecendo o espantalho de Colheita Maldita.

Arregalei os olhos. — O QUÊ? Eu tô tão feio assim?

E minha amiga desatou a rir bastante. — Como você é ingênuo Chanyeol! Acredita em tudo que eu falo!

Fechei a cara, emburrado. Ela adorava zoar comigo, uma ótima amiga.

— Vem, precisamos viajar. — disse me puxando pela mão.

Chegamos na garagem e quando eu vi Baekhyun ali, encostado no porta malas me olhando com aquele riso de deboche nos lábios eu quis pegar uma passagem de ida pro céu e voltar voando como um anjinho todo feliz. Sei que tem uma semana só que eu vi ele, mas, sabe como é né? (Já dizia o poeta Chris Rock).

— E aí? Você demorou, — ele disse se aproximando de mim.

— É, me desculpe, foi o táxi que demorou pra vir.

Baekhyun chegou perto e fez algo terrível: ele tocou no meu ombro. Meu corpo deu umas três descargas elétricas e eu juro que quase morro com aquele toque sutil, mas poderoso.

— Chanyeol?

Acordei dos meus devaneios com sua linda voz em meu ouvido. — O-oi? O quê?

— Essa mala é pra guardar? — Ele falou enquanto a pegava da minha mão.

— Ah…! É sim, — fui tentar ajudá-lo e quase escorrego perto do carro. Ele sorriu pra mim e eu o deixei guardar minha bagagem sozinho.

Sou um desengonçado mesmo! Nem pra ajudar o crush a guardar uma mala.

Fui entrar no carro e Yeonhee estava entretida escutando músicas e mexendo no celular. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos e me empurrou quando me viu entrar no carro.

— Sai daqui! Você vai na frente.

— Mas eu preferia ir atrás pra poder dormir. — falei, fazendo um biquinho bobo.

Yeonhee franziu a testa e me empurrou novamente. — Tá louco? Esse lugar é meu, você vai na frente.

Saí com os ombros caídos e fui me aconchegar no banco. Logo depois Baekhyun surgiu e sentou no carro, dando partida.

— E lá vamos nós!

Com um tempo de viagem eu já estava meio sonolento, olhei pra trás e Yeonhee já estava roncando, aquela traíra. Me deixar sozinho praticamente no carro com o irmão dela não era nada legal, ainda mais porque eu não tinha nada pra falar. Fiquei estalando os dedos pra ver se o nervosismo passava e eu não entrava em pânico.

— Está nervoso Chanyeol? — Ele perguntou, piorando mais ainda a minha situação.

Suei frio me ajeitando naquele banco. — E-eu? Nah! — tentei esoboçar um sorriso, mas sem sucesso. Ele começou a rir e ficou olhando de mim pra estrada.— Bom. Não é que esteja nervoso. É só que não estou mais tão acostumado a ficar em um local com muitas pessoas, ainda mais desconhecidas.

— Ah! Mas todos são muito legais, você vai gostar deles.

— Hmm… Vocês estão comemorando algo?

— A nossa formatura. Daqui a quinze dias, então precisamos aproveitar.

Arregalei os olhos. — Nossa…! Parabéns! Yeonhee nem me falou sobre sua formatura ou até sobre o seu curso.

— Não se preocupe, Yeonhee é assim mesmo, — ele sorriu, e eu amava aquele sorriso. — E a propósito, eu faço Engenharia Civil.

— Nossa, que legal. Nunca me imaginei fazendo algo de exatas. Eu sou realmente péssimo.

— Hahaha! Eu gosto bastante.

Coloquei uma das mãos em meu queixo e pensei um pouco. — Então por isso que você a chamou né?

— Yeonhee? — balancei a cabeça afirmativamente para ele. — Sim, desde o começo do meu curso que meus amigos gostam muito da minha irmã. Então pediram que a levasse também.

— Que legal… — falei cruzando os braços e sorrindo. Estava ficando mais à vontade ali. — Eu nunca fui amigo dos amigos da minha irmã mais velha, nós éramos unidos claro, mas quando ela foi pra faculdade a gente se afastou mais.

Baekhyun me olhou mais sério e voltou sua atenção para a estrada novamente. — Poxa… Yeonhee é minha pessoa preciosa, minha melhor amiga. Não posso viver sem ela.

— Hmm. Imagino, vocês se dão bem.

— Sabe, — ele voltou ao tom engraçado na voz — quando Yeonhee me falou sobre você eu pensava que vocês iam namorar e eu tinha ciúmes.

— Haha! O velho clichê de que garotas não podem ser amigas de homens.

— É, pois é! Mas com o tempo eu vi que vocês eram só amigos mesmo.

— Yeonhee é bem doidinha, mas eu a adoro muito.

— Ela me disse depois que vocês não poderiam ter nada por você ser gay.

— Ela disse isso? — falei, rindo um bocado.

— Hehehe, sim.

— Hmm... O que mais ela falou?

— Você não vai querer saber.

— Como assim? — franzi a testa, encucado.

— Minha irmã adora contar as peripécias dela por aí.

Arregalei meus olhos, assustado. — Não me diga que ela contou do restaurante?

Baekhyun ficou calado um tempo, mas logo desatou a rir.

— Oh god... — estava ferrado.

Não queria ter que lembrar dessa noite fatídica e que eu gostaria de riscar da minha vida. O que eu sei é que estávamos bebendo e eu, muito bêbado quis tirar a roupa no local. Então rolou uma confusão daquelas e eu falei muita besteira pra todo mundo; xinguei mesmo. Aí tivemos que nos mandar dali. Detalhe, eu quase pelado, pois estava com minha calça na mão no momento. No final acordamos ao lado de um lixão pela manhã e eu estava todo sujo de vômito. Como eu sei tudo isso? Eu não sei, me contaram depois e eu acho que é verdade.

Depois desse dia eu decidi manerar mais na bebida e não acabar dando um show desse jeito novamente.

Nossa conversa foi bem divertida até chegar na casa de praia. Baekhyun era muito bom de papo e eu só ficava mais louco nele. Como pode ser tão lindo? E tão bom de conversa? E tão gostoso? Eu ia enlouquecer de verdade, é sério.

A casa de praia era muito linda, parecia enorme e eu só ficava mais animado vendo tudo. Acordei Yeonhee que parecia mais uma gatinha acordando, (Ela era muito fofinha mesmo) e fomos recepcionados pelos amigos do Baek, que realmente pareciam ser pessoas bem legais. Yeonhee de repente acordou e saiu falando com todo mundo e eu fiquei bem espantado em como ela conseguia conhecer tanta gente.

É claro que de começo pensaram que eu era o seu namorado, eu já estava acostumado, mas no fim das contas foi bastante divertido conhecer o pessoal. Os que eu achei mais divertidos foram o Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo e o Yifan, que todos chamavam de Kris, e ainda tinha mais um bocado de gente. A casa estava bem lotada, eu diria que tinha umas quinze pessoas e mais pessoas viriam para a festa que teria no outro dia. Então eu já vi que a coisa ia ser insana mesmo.

Quando percebi que estavam falando muitas coisas sobre Engenharia, (que eu não entendia nada) me recolhi para uma boa noite de sono, pois deveria estar bem disposto pela manhã.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

Acordei com um barulho enorme vindo da sala. Tomei um banho rápido e corri para ver o que estavam fazendo. Quando Baekhyun me viu acenou de longe.

— Chanyeol! Venha nos ajudar a arrumar tudo — acenei de volta e corri para ele.

Baekhyun estava tão lindo com uma regata e eu podia ver seus lindos músculos. Queria me deitar sobre eles. Ele não era o bombadão da área, mas tinha o corpo bem definido e vendo-o assim tão perto de mim me deixou bem maravilhado.

— E ai? O que vocês planejam fazer.

— Kyungsoo vai cuidar do churrasco e agora precisamos arrumar as mesas e comprar gelo.

— Eu posso arrumar tudo, gosto de organizar coisas.

— Perfeito, eu vou comprar gelo.

E contemplei admirado o Byun correr animado para o carro em que pessoas o esperavam. Aquelas coxas e a sua bundinha redonda faziam meu dia ficar mais feliz.

— Baekhyun é lindo num é?

Me assustei com a criatura que chegou ao meu lado. Quando olhei, era Sehun que olhava tão maravilhado quanto eu.

Arrisquei responder. — É sim.

— É incrível o poder que ele tem de atrair as pessoas.

— Ah! Isso é a mais pura verdade.

Sehun tocou em meu ombro. — Bom, vamos arrumar tudo.

— Vamos — segui, achando aquilo bastante esquisito, mas não quis perguntar nada.

Eu disse que gostava de organizar, mas a real é que eu era bem desengonçado sabe, e quase quebrei um monte de coisa naquela cozinha. Depois Sehun chegou e me ajudou por um tempo, mas acabou indo embora me deixando sozinho novamente. No meio disso eu pude ver outras pessoas acordando. Alguém colocou uma música animada e isso agitou a todos.

Yeonhee apareceu na cozinha parecendo um zumbi atrás de água.

— Nossa! Mas tu acorda tarde viu. — comentei, rindo da cara de peixe morto dela.

— Acordo mesmo e dai?

— Iiiiih, tá pistola ela.

— Claro que não! — Fez uma cara emburrada e saiu da cozinha.

Logo depois Baekhyun entrou junto de Kris com um saco de gelo, o guardando no freezer. Do nada fiquei hipnotizado por ele, (gente não dá, ele é muito lindo) quase deixando cair alguns pratos que estavam em minha mão esquerda. Baekhyun chegou perto de mim rapidamente me segurando.

— Ei! Calma aí! — Ele disse segurando meu braço, pegando os pratos da minha mão e os colocando na mesa.

Balancei a cabeça, ficando imediatamente muito vermelho. — Nossa! Me desculpa!

Baekhyun começou a rir. — Quase que você derruba.

— Eu vi, me desculpa mais uma vez. — Queria esconder minha cara em um esgoto. Se o It chegasse e perguntasse se tinha aulas de como não ser desengonçado eu ia na certa.

— Nah! Que é isso! — Ele disse, dando tapinhas em meu braço. — Acontece.

Percebi que Kris olhava toda a cena e tentava segurar o riso no canto da cozinha.

— Pelo menos já terminei tudo aqui.

— Vamos jogar vôlei então? — Ele perguntou todo animado. E eu recusei? Claro que não.

Corremos para o campo e escolheram Baekhyun como líder de um grupo e Kris como líder do outro. Eu, Sehun, Luhan, Yeonhee e mais outra garota que eu não tinha decorado o nome ficaram no time dele. Kyungsoo, Kai, Suho, Minseok e mais um outro cara lá ficaram no time do Kris.

Foi bem trágico, posso assim dizer, pois nunca fui muito bom em vôlei e quase sempre mandava a bola fora ou não lançava direito. Baekhyun como sempre, comandava tudo e eu só conseguia ficar mais admirado por ele. O cara era um gato, era inteligente, bom de papo e bom de pegada, o que mais eu poderia querer?

Se lembram que eu disse que foi bem trágico? Pois é. No segundo turno Byun gostoso Baekhyun pra minha desgraça resolveu tirar a camisa, pois estava todo suado aquela praga. E pra quê ele foi fazer isso? Pra quê mesmo? Pra ferrar com a minha vida! Isso mesmo. Eu fui inventar de ficar babando naquele corpo MARAVILHOSO e acabei me perdendo totalmente no jogo. Porque tipo, o cara tava lá, todo suado, correndo igual um ator de cinema, com aquele peitoral lindo de morrer, parecia que eu estava vendo tudo em câmera lenta, naqueles comerciais de salva-vidas gostosão e o que me aconteceu? Eu simplesmente levei uma bolada bem no meio da testa e caí duro no chão, apaguei mesmo.

Só acordei umas horas depois deitado em meu quarto e sentindo que alguém me observava. Passei os dedos por meus olhos e tentei abrir devagar. Percebi que quem estava ali, sentado ao meu lado era nada mais, nada menos que Baekhyun me olhando com um semblante preocupado. Ele ainda estava sem camisa e me olhava com uma pena que dava dó de mim mesmo. Eu era um desastre total.

Tentei me levantar e Baekhyun se alarmou.

— Chanyeol você precisa descansar. — disse me empurrando de volta na cama.

Me acostumei com a claridade no quarto e abri mais os olhos. — O que aconteceu mesmo?

— Sei lá. Você ficou parado do nada e levou uma bolada na testa. Pensamos que você ficaria bem de primeira, mas você desmaiou, então te trouxemos pro quarto.

— Nossa, — eu podia ver seu rosto tão próximo ao meu que queria gritar e o fato dele ainda estar sem camisa não ajudava em nada. — Mas agora estou até melhor, acho que posso levantar.

— Você tem certeza? Porque você pode descansar aí de boa que a gente vai arrumar o resto das coisas pra festa a noite. — Ele falou e mexeu nos cabelos rebeldes, me fazendo querer ser uma mão pela segunda vez.

Me levantei devagar e me encostei, ficando bem de frente pra ele. — Eu tô bem, só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Se eu tomar um remédio vai passar.

— Se você diz… — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Mas depois acho bom você fazer uns exames. Não é bom levar pancadas na cabeça, pois podem criar coágulos.

Sorri, realmente agradecido. — Pode deixar. Eu vou sim.

— Olha, — ele disse apontando o dedo em meu rosto. — Se você não for eu te sequestro e levo eu mesmo.

Aquilo foi a gota d’água.

Segurei seu dedo em meu rosto e falei: — Hmm… Acho que vou gostar de ser sequestrado… — Meu corpo se retesou inteiro depois de perceber o que falei e que estava segurando seu dedo. Soltei-o imediatamente e rezei para que meu rosto não me denunciasse. Já tava escrevendo meu atestado de óbito mentalmente enquanto tentava não gritar e não olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

Baekhyun me lançou um olhar tão maroto com um risinho de deboche que eu pensei: “Pronto, é agora que eu morro de vez”.

— Nem pense em me provocar Chanyeol. — Ele disse e eu juro que me tremi dos pés a cabeça, que minha alma definitivamente saiu do meu corpo, que meu rosto adquiriu várias cores, que minhas mãos começaram a suar e que eu só queria me jogar em cima daquele homem e fazer ele rasgar minhas roupas e me possuir ali mesmo para a felicidade da nação.

Só que não teve mais nada, pois Yeonhee entrou de uma vez no quarto, me acordando de meus deliciosos devaneios.


	3. Brincadeira Perigosa

Nos assustamos com a chegada repentina de Yeonhee e nos ajeitamos rapidamente na cama. Ela nos olhou com os olhos esbugalhados e chegou perto.

— Chanyeol! Você está bem? — Como sempre exagerada, ela verificou meus olhos, o vermelho na minha testa e eu vi Baekhyun rindo baixinho com toda a situação. — Mas você é uma besta que não presta atenção em nada né? — Yeonhee reclamou.

— Ai! Tá bom. — falei tentando me desvencilhar dela. — Eu não sou uma besta. Só não deu pra desviar, quando vi a bola já estava na minha cara.

Baekhyun levantou devagar e foi seguindo pra porta. — Eu vou indo, vou tomar um banho e começar a arrumar a festa. E você Chanyeol tenta descansar e não pegue muito peso — acenei com o rosto e vi a minha salvação indo embora.

Yeonhee se ajeitou na cama, cruzou os braços e me fuzilou com os olhos. — O que foi agora? — indaguei.

— Eu sei que vocês estavam flertando…

Arregalei meus olhos. — Se sabe porque nos interrompeu? Isso não se faz!

— Ah! Você sabe que eu adoro fazer isso, — e ficou fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro pidão, mexendo em meu lençol.

Dessa vez eu a fuzilei com os olhos. — Eu te amo, mas você precisa deixar que eu fique com o seu irmão.

— Vou pensar no seu caso...

— Você viu que a gente já tava flertando, eu só não o beijei porque você apareceu! — cruzei os braços, emburrado.

— Mas que mentiroso! Você não tem coragem de beijá-lo.

— Você quer apostar? Até o fim da festa eu estarei aos beijos com ele, você vai ver.

— Quero só ver. — Então ela levantou toda faceira e correu porta afora.

Levantei da cama, mas por estar um pouco tonto resolvi tomar um remédio e deitar um pouco.

 

 

*******

 

 

Quando levantei já estava quase de noite, por estar bem melhor tomei logo um banho e me arrumei para a festa. Coloquei minha camisa do SOAD, e como Baekhyun aparentou gostar da banda eu tinha que aproveitar pra puxar papo depois sobre isso.

Quando saí no corredor pude ouvir a música e eu estava bem animado, pois era I Think I'm Paranoid, uma música que fazia parte da minha infância. Cheguei na sala e tinha duas faixas penduradas. Uma tinha a frase “Engenharia Civil 2017” e em baixo uns agradecimentos e assinaturas que pensei ser de todos os alunos, e uma outra “Sessão Nostalgia” aí me toquei que era tema da festa e vi que tinha tudo a ver com a formatura, por causa da coisa de relembrar o passado. E eu amava tudo que era relacionado a coisas antigas. Filmes, jogos, séries, músicas e muito mais. A decoração estava bonita, com alguns balões espalhados, muita comida e muita bebida. Em todo canto alguém bebia e nos cantos formava-se as rodas de conversa.

Fui para fora e vi Yeonhee conversando com Baekhyun e mais um pessoal. Resolvi me aproximar. Chegando perto vi que Lay e Tao também estavam lá. Acenei para todos e cheguei perto.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? — indaguei para aqueles dois que pareciam alegres demais.

— Yeonhee nos convidou para a festa e nós decidimos vir. — disse Lay, tomando um gole da sua cerveja.

— E o Jimin? Porque não veio?

— Ele disse que viria mais tarde com mais gente. — respondeu Tao que comia uma coxinha enquanto bebia cerveja e eu me perguntei se aquela combinação era boa.

— Nem imaginava que vocês fossem vir.

— Como não dava pra gente dormir aqui, conseguimos vir pra festa pelo menos.

— Você tá muito bem Lay, vai conquistar alguém hoje.

— É o que eu pretendo, — e Lay tocou em meu ombro, indo pegar mais bebida.

Yeonhee estava entretida na conversa com Baekhyun e os outros. Me aproximei pra ouvir o que eles falavam.

— Você lembra de Gran Turismo cara?

— Claro que eu lembro! Eu jogava muito esse jogo quando era criança.

— Principalmente o 1 e o 2. Eu passava o dia jogando com a Yeonhee.

— E eu vivia ganhando dele!

— Não acredito que vocês estão falando desse jogo! — me intrometi na conversa.

Kyungsoo se alarmou e sorriu. — É um dos jogos da nossa infância. Você jogava também?

— Eu? Claro! Eu adorava, principalmente as músicas.

— Eu também, não é atoa que escolhi a música do Garbage pra tocar hoje. Nostalgia pura.

Arregalei meus olhos. — Foi você que escolheu a música Baekhyun?

— Sim.

— Nossa cara eu já te amo por isso! Eu adoro essa música. Até hoje a mantenho em meu celular e sempre escuto. — Falei, me soltando mais.

— Sério? — Ele disse, com um sorriso. — Eu também!

— Não acredito!

— Pois pode acreditar.

— Hahaha! — olhei para Baekhyun maravilhado. — Sei que você também gosta de SOAD. Bom, eu espero que você goste!

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. — SOAD é só uma das minhas bandas preferidas. Serj Tankian é o cara pra mim.

Escutem o que eu falo pessoal; eu vou casar com esse cara, gravem muito bem isso.

— Eu já disse que te amo? — Baekhyun começou a rir escandalosamente, o olhei e ficamos rindo juntos.

— Iiiiiiih, pronto, agora eles não se desgrudam de vez. — Yeonhee falou, debochando. — Venham meninos, vamos para outro lugar que aqui tá ficando chato já. — Eles olharam e começaram a rir. Observei todos entrarem na casa e comecei a rir também, a música que tocava era outra e naquele momento nem me importei.

— Então… — Baekhyun começou, me olhando dos pés a cabeça e me deixando desconcertado. — Como você está? A cabeça ainda dói? — ele se aproximou de mim, me deixando nervoso.

— Estou bem. — disse passando o dedo por minha testa. — Ainda está dolorido, mas nada que não resolva com um gelo.

— Tem gelo lá no freezer. Se você sentir dor eu posso fazer uma compressa.

— Hmm… Isso é algo que eu não posso recusar Senhor Baek.

Baekhyun me deu uma piscadela e lhe lancei meu melhor sorriso.

Ele parecia tão a vontade para flertar... Eu queria me jogar em um rio de tanto nervoso, não sei como eu ainda conseguia falar algo com aquele homem perto de mim. E ele estava tão lindo com uma camisa branca por dentro e outra camisa social por cima. E uma calça jeans apertada o suficiente pra que eu pudesse admirar suas coxas definidas. Eu sofro demais.

Andamos até a cozinha e eu peguei uma cerveja pra mim e uma pra ele. — Sabe, eu nem curto tanto cerveja, mas uma bem geladinha não dá pra recusar.

— Não mesmo!

Seguimos para fora da casa e nos sentamos em uns bancos que ficavam perto da piscina, a música que tocava agora era uma do A-ha e eu ficava só sorrisos. Aquele ambiente me agradava.

— Eu gosto bastante desse tipo de ambiente, pensava que a festa seria mais hard e estou achando bem tranquila até.

— Por hora está tranquila mas ninguém sabe até quando, afinal as pessoas estão bebendo. — disse Baekhyun enquanto tomava um gole de sua cerveja.

— Verdade! Eu nem parei pra pensar nisso.

Olhamos ao redor e Yeonhee surgiu do nada com Lay e Tao, e os três pularam dentro da piscina juntos. Acabaram me molhando um pouco.

— Yaaaah! Vocês me molharam! — Sacudi minha camisa que tinha ficado metade molhada por conta da água da piscina.

Yeonhee nadou até a borda da piscina. — Ai, me desculpe, não foi minha intenção, — disse, piscando os olhos e com um sorrisinho no rosto. Tao e Lay nadaram até a borda e ficaram cada um de um lado dela.

Baekhyun começou a rir e cruzou os braços. — Você é mesmo uma figura Yeonhee.

— Eu faço o que posso maninho.

— E o que você quer pulando nessa piscina dessa forma? — perguntei.

Yeonhee pensou um pouco e respondeu: — Sei lá. Eu to meio bêbada já e tava pensando em só nadar. Ou quem sabe podemos fazer um menage, ou uma orgia dentro da piscina, seria daora.

Todos começaram a rir.

— Você não toma jeito mesmo né? — disse, não conseguindo segurar a risada. Yeonhee adorava zoar com tudo.

— Não. — Yeonhee começou a rir. Nadou para o meio da piscina e gritou: — SE VOCÊS MUDAREM DE IDEIA ME AVISEM!

Tao e Lay nadaram juntos até ela e os três ficaram brincando dentro da piscina.

— Não sei como ela não sente frio de pular nessa piscina — disse, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Yeonhee é assim mesmo, ela faz o que gosta e não liga se pros outros parece errado.

— E sabe, eu gosto desse jeito dela. Queria ser assim. — falei, tomando o último gole da cerveja.

— Por que? — Ele me perguntou.

— Ah… Porque ela tem coragem de falar o que quer, de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Eu não tenho nem metade da coragem dela.

— Eu não sou como Yeonhee... Ela realmente fala sempre o que pensa. As vezes eu não consigo, mas quando é em relação a sentimentos… eu não gosto de enrolar muito sabe, prefiro dizer logo ao invés de fugir. O máximo que pode acontecer será ouvir um “não”.

Baekhyun era direto quando queria conquistar alguém? Bom saber, acho que era a hora perfeita para falar de sentimentos...

— Hmm… Então quer dizer que em todos os seus relacionamentos você sempre foi direto no que queria? — Me inclinei, o encarando.

Baekhyun me encarou de volta e deu um sorrisinho. — Claro. Acredito que quando queremos algo não podemos desperdiçar tempo com isso sabe. — Ele se inclinou mais pra mim, mexeu na gola de sua camisa, me fazendo perder o ar e disse baixinho: — Você não vai querer perder uma oportunidade né?

Engoli em seco.

Esse Baekhyun… Ele estava me testando, eu sentia isso. Não dava mais pra fugir e eu me toquei do que ele queria tanto quanto eu.

Quando ia me inclinar pra acabar de vez com a tensão que eu sentia que rolava entre a gente, mais uma vez fui interrompido.

Nos viramos e vimos Kris em pé e sorrindo.

— Olá, acredito que devam estar bem ocupados conversando, mas agora vamos começar com as brincadeiras nostálgicas.

— Sério? — falei, surpreso. — Que tipo de brincadeiras?

— Todos os tipos. Tem amarelinha, pepero game, o jogo do 007… Vamos brincar também de verdade ou desafio. Vocês escolhem o que quiserem.

— Eu vou querer verdade ou desafio, faz anos que não brinco disso. — disse Baekhyun animado.

Eu é que não ia perder essa oportunidade de jogar também né? — Eu! Eu também vou brincar de verdade ou desafio.

Seguimos para o local com Kris, que iria brincar também. Pelo caminho dava pra ver algumas pessoas jogando amarelinha e era bastante engraçado ver porque quase todas as pessoas estavam bêbadas e caiam mais do que conseguiam jogar. A festa estava no ponto alto e já tinha muita gente loucona e fazendo de tudo, vomitando, dançando, pulando na piscina, se agarrando pelos cantos… Eu não sabia mais quem era quem porque a casa estava cada vez mais lotada e o ambiente estava um pouco escuro e por isso dificultava a visão.

Chegando em um dos quartos, esse era enorme e tava cheio de bebidas. Algumas pessoas já estavam sentadas, só esperando a gente. Avistei Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Luhan, Yeonhee que estava molhada e mais bêbada que não sei o quê, e mais três garotas que não conhecia bem. Só sabia que uma delas se chamava Soojung. Cada um já estava pra lá de bagdá, acho que eu e Baekhyun éramos os mais sóbrios e já tínhamos bebido um bocado.

Pegamos cada um uma cerveja e nos acomodamos na roda.

— Vamos começar. Lembrando que esse jogo não tem regras, então vale qualquer tipo de desafio e verdade. — disse Kris com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Ele pegou a garrafa e começou a girar. Todos os olhares atentos em quem iria parar.

Parou no Sehun e no Kyungsoo.

Sehun deu um sorrisinho e perguntou: — Verdade ou desafio?

— Verdade — Ele respondeu.

Sehun sorriu, pensou e depois falou: — É verdade que você já ficou com alguém daqui?

Todo mundo se alarmou, esperando a resposta. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e pensou, pensou por um bom tempo. Até que resolveu falar.

— Sim. — Todo mundo arregalou os olhos, comentando “Eu sabia!” e rindo da situação.

— Ele deveria revelar quem é. — Yeonhee falou.

— Não, pois ele não perguntou especificamente o nome da pessoa. — Luhan falou.

Rodaram de novo e dessa vez caiu em Minseok e em uma das garotas que não sabia o nome. Descobri que se chamava Seulgi.

— Verdade ou desafio?

— Desafio.

Minseok pensou e falou: — Desafio você a pular na piscina e vir correndo pra cá, e tem que ficar molhada a rodada inteira, não pode se enxugar.

Seulgi fez uma careta, mas no fim acabou indo. Ficamos rindo e esperando ela voltar toda molhada.

Quando Seulgi chegou, estava tremendo de frio, alguns ficaram com pena dela, mas continuamos a brincadeira.

Rodamos e acabou caindo em mim e no Baekhyun. Todos voltaram seus olhares para mim esperando o que eu diria.

— Verdade ou desafio? — perguntei, sorrindo pra ele.

Baekhyun sorriu e respondeu: — Verdade.

— É verdade que você ficaria com alguém que está aqui na roda? — Não pensei, só perguntei.

— É verdade. — Ele nem pensou e já foi falando, com os olhos em minha direção. Todos começaram a gritar baixinho e a rir. Alguns perguntaram quem era; foi um rebuliço enorme. Eu só queria confirmar que pelo menos com alguém da roda ele queria ficar, mesmo que essa pessoa não fosse eu.

As rodadas ficaram mais insanas, com quase todo mundo pedindo desafio e tinham uns desafios muito dos safados, tipo, pedir pra pessoa tirar uma peça de roupa, ou beijar alguém. Minseok beijou Luhan e os dois pareciam que iam transar na nossa frente, foi bastante engraçado. Depois foi a vez de Yeonhee desafiar Kris a beijar o Kyungsoo e pronto, os dois se agarraram por pelo menos uns dez minutos, enquanto tentávamos separá-los de todas as formas.

Eu fui desafiado a ficar sem sapatos e Baekhyun teve que tirar uma de suas camisas, o que nos deixou com frio, pois com a madrugada chegando o frio aumentava. A coitada da Seulgi se tremia toda por ainda estar molhada, Kai declarou seu amor por Soojung, fazendo os dois desistirem da brincadeira e correrem sabe lá pra onde. E Irene foi desafiada a beber cinco shots de vodika de uma vez, ficando muito bêbada.

Até que foi a vez de Yeonhee perguntar para Sehun. Ficamos atentos em sua pergunta.

— Verdade ou desafio Sehun?

— Verdade.

Yeonhee deu uma risadinha e falou: — Qual foi a maior mentira que você já contou?

Sehun olhou na direção de Baekhyun e eu achei muito esquisito os olhares trocados entre aqueles dois.

Sehun mexeu nos cabelos, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, voltou a encarar Baekhyun e falou: — Ter dito que não te amava mais quando terminamos Baek.

— Iiiiiiiiiiih!! — Todo mundo gritou. Foi um choque para todos saber daquilo. Yeonhee começou a rir muito alto e Baekhyun baixou a vista.

Depois da grande surpresa, continuamos a brincar e dessa vez Yeonhee tinha se ferrado pois teve que tirar a camisa e ficar só de biquini. Ela ainda estava um pouco molhada do banho de mais cedo na piscina, então foi se abraçar com Seulgi para se proteger do frio.

Não imaginava que Sehun e Baekhyun tivessem tido algo no passado. “Baekhyun é lindo num é?” “É incrível o poder que ele tem de atrair as pessoas.” Por isso que achei tão estranha aquelas frases que ele disse pela manhã. Imaginei que deve ter sido um namoro bem intenso e com um término cheio de mágoas, pois os dois logo se calaram e não se falaram mais durante as outras rodadas.

Mas aí foi a vez de Kris perguntar para Baekhyun, o que foi algo bem tenso na hora, pois Kris começou a rir, como se estivesse planejando algo e eu nem era besta de achar que não. Esperamos a sua pergunta.

— Verdade ou desafio?

— Desafio. — Baekhyun olhou para Kris bem sério e eu fiquei um pouquinho assustado.

Kris abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta e falou: — Te desafio a beijar quem você quiser da roda.

Pronto, todo mundo começou a endoidar no seu canto porque ninguém sabia quem ele iria beijar. Não vou mentir que na hora fiquei muito nervoso, meu coração batia forte e eu tentava a todo custo me acalmar.

Baekhyun olhou pro Kris e falou: — Sabia que você ia perguntar isso.

Gente, vocês não sabem o que aconteceu depois que ele falou aquilo, vocês não sabem!

Baekhyun levantou da roda e ficou em pé, fazendo um suspense do cão e me fazendo quase ter um infarto por não saber quem ele ia beijar. Sabe a palavra “desesperado”? Esse era eu naquele momento.

Ele então entrou no meio da roda e olhou pra mim. Sim, ele olhou pra mim e eu senti logo umas coisas estranhas. Puta que pariu eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Baekhyun se abaixou na minha frente e me fitou com aqueles olhos de fogo que só ele tinha. Chegou bem mais perto e fez o que eu tanto esperava: ele me beijou.

Eu só conseguia gritar por dentro. “Meu Deus! Alguém me leva porque eu já não vivo mais.” Meu corpo tremeu, minhas mãos suavam para um caralho e eu, pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que fazer. Fiquei parado, esperando o beijo acabar. Baekhyun estava me beijando e eu parecia um defunto sem ação!

Acordei (finalmente) e antes que ele desistisse o puxei mais pra perto pela nuca, aprofundando esse beijo que eu tanto ansiava. E puta que pariu! Baekhyun beijava muito bem! Eu já disse que queria morrer? Disse né? Porque sem brincadeira, era um dos melhores beijos da minha vida. Sentir seus lábios quentes colados ao meu, sua língua doce a me envolver e pedindo mais... Queria continuar o beijando a noite toda. As pessoas gritavam e aplaudiam, alguns mandaram a gente procurar um quarto.

Mas aí eu pensei. Beijá-lo estava sendo maravilhoso, mas e se ele estivesse fazendo aquilo pra deixar Sehun com ciúmes? Eu que não queria estar no meio disso. Minha consciência começou a pesar um pouco e interrompi o beijo. Baekhyun achou esquisito e perguntou baixinho o que tinha ocorrido, mas não o respondi e me levantei.

Corri para a cozinha e bebi um copo de água, estava bêbado e não processava bem os acontecimentos. Deixei o copo na mesa e fui cambaleando pelo corredor até meu quarto. Esperava que ele estivesse intacto, porém não tinha certeza já que a festa estava em um ponto onde muitos dormiam, alguns vomitavam por toda parte e eu via casais saindo de quartos. Inclusive enquanto andava até meu quarto vi Kai e Soojung saindo de um quarto mortos de bêbados. Dei uma olhada pra aqueles dois e eles estavam piores do que eu. A única coisa boa é que eles estavam juntos enquanto eu estava começando a me sentir um traste por estar só.

Aí, antes de chegar em meu quarto, me toquei que o havia trancado para a felicidade da nação. Bêbado geralmente esquece das coisas, é impressionante. Cheguei em frente a porta e a abri. Quando ia entrar, uma mão agarrou meu ombro.

Me virei e Baekhyun estava lá, me fitando com um olhar de dúvida.

— O que deu em você pra sair sem dizer nada?

Me encostei na parede ao lado da porta e fiquei olhando para Baekhyun com os braços cruzados.

— Me responde Chanyeol.

Respirei fundo e finalmente falei. — Eu não sei bem Baek… É que… Olha… Eu não quero que você me beije pra fazer ciúmes ao seu ex namorado tá bom?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e começou a rir, mas a rir muito mesmo. Cruzei os braços e franzi a testa, o fuzilando com os olhos. Ele estava zoando de mim!

— Já acabou?

— É sério que você pensou que eu te beijei porque queria fazer ciúmes ao Sehun?

— E daí? Pensei mesmo tá.

— Eu não tenho mais nada com ele já faz muito tempo Chanyeol, e aposto que ele falou aquilo pra se mostrar. No caminho deixei bem claro pra ele que não queria mais nada.

Amenizei mais minhas expressões e descruzei meus braços. — Mas olha… — comecei. — você me deixa muito confuso Baekhyun, você não tem noção… — Bakhyun me olhava bem sério. — e tipo, eu sei que nos conhecemos pouco, mas eu gosto de conversar com você, de estar ao seu lado e… Aaaaaaa… — gritei, querendo arrancar meus cabelos. — Você me deixa louco! Porque eu quero ter momentos fofos com você, mas ao mesmo tempo estou pensando em um milhão de coisas safadas que poderíamos fazer juntos e eu só… — respirei fundo. — Pois é…

Baekhyun continuou me lançando um olhar sério. O encarei e ficamos nos olhando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Até que ele voou em meu pescoço e me beijou.

Segurei suas mãos involuntariamente, devido ao susto do beijo repentino e depois relaxei, fechando os olhos. Baekhyun me beijava com fúria e eu retribuia. O puxei mais contra meu corpo e tentamos entrar em meu quarto em meio aos beijos desengonçados e risinhos baixos.

Parei de beijá-lo para trancar a porta. Porém, mal havia fechado e Baekhyun estava me atacando novamente. Ele me beijava com luxúria. Podia ouvir seus gemidos e ele dava umas mordidinhas em meus lábios que me deixavam louco. Eu apertava sua cintura cada vez mais, querendo um contato maior e ele deixava mordidas em meu pescoço. Estava no céu; realizando um sonho de beijar Byun Baekhyun e nós estávamos em um quarto só nosso, poderíamos aproveitar muito essa noite. (E eu sou besta? Claro que não).

Nos separamos e Baekhyun sorriu (aquele sorriso sexy que me matava) me puxando pelos braços até a cama. Desliguei a luz e nos deitamos de frente um pro outro, com as respirações pesadas do beijo anterior.

Baekhyun me abraçou e falou baixinho em meu ouvido. — Caralho Chanyeol. Porque você demorou tanto tempo pra me beijar?

Arregalei meus olhos no escuro, tentando processar o que ele estava dizendo.

— Eu não sabia que você queria…?

— Eu acredito que tenha dado todas as dicas… Chanyeoool. — Ele disse meu nome de uma forma lenta que me deu arrepios dos pés à cabeça.

— Puta que pariu Baekhyun, tu quer me deixar louco?

— Você que me deixa louco Chanyeol e parece que ainda não percebeu isso. — percebi que ele estava rindo.

— Eu sabia que a gente tava flertando, mas não sabia até que ponto daria certo. É, eu sou lento mesmo.

— E vai continuar sendo lento?

MEU DEUS!

Ele queria me matar, só pode.

Agora que eu morro de vez pessoal.

O agarrei, fazendo ele ficar em cima de mim e voltamos a nos beijar. Baekhyun passava a mão pelo meu corpo, arrancando mais gemidos meus. Eu mordia seus lábios e nossas línguas se cruzavam de uma forma gostosinha que me deixava sem ar. Baekhyun não era nada besta e conseguia me deixar louco só com um beijo daqueles.

— Eu quero você Chanyeol. — Ele disse baixinho em meio ao beijo e eu podia fazer o que? Baekhyun era uma praga na minha vida! Eu só me ferrava mais ainda por ele.

Ele se inclinou em cima de mim e tirou sua camisa. Me levantei e ele me ajudou a tirar minha camisa no escuro. Estávamos um pouco bêbados, e começamos a rir por causa do escuro que nos impedia de retirar logo a camisa. Joguei-a pro chão e agarrei Baekhyun, o beijando de forma sedenta. Nós nos tocávamos em todos os lugares e ouvir os gemidos dele em meu ouvido me faziam ficar cada vez mais excitado. Ele tinha uma pegada maravilhosa e quando menos percebi, já estava entregue. Era uma perdição e eu queria me perder naquilo para sempre.

A partir daqui não vou contar mais nada pessoal. Não queiram saber dos detalhes seus safadinhos!

O que eu posso dizer é que não foi dessa vez que ele me possuiu (É o demônio?) para a alegria geral da nação, (Uma pena) pois só tínhamos camisinha. (Faltou lubrificante que a anta aqui tinha esquecido e ele também não tinha).

Podem chorar comigo, eu aceito.

Porém, no entanto, todavia, nós fizemos tudo que tínhamos direito, porque já dizia o ditado: “Quem não tem cão, caça com gato”. E ah! Foi tudo tão lindo, maravilhoso, gostosinho e nos deu um gostinho de quero mais depois. A noite foi bem aproveitada e adormecemos com um sorriso nos lábios.

E outra! A bundinha dele era toda minha e era a coisa mais gostosa do mundo! Quero ouvir todos surtando comigo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oláaaaaaa amores!  
> Esse foi o capítulo 03, cheio das saliências (nem tanto)  
> Espero que tenham curtido!  
> beijinhos


	4. Eu já falei sobre não desperdiçar uma oportunidade? Falei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal! Esse é o quarto e último capítulo dessa fanfic amorzinho!  
> Espero realmente que vocês gostem!  
> Beijinhos <3

 

Estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso em que era acordado por Baekhyun, que estava vestindo apenas uma camiseta muito sexy e ele vinha em minha direção, sorrindo pra mim e me deixando muito, mas muito excitado… Quando senti alguém me cutucar e me chamar.

— Chanyeol! Acorda!

Me assustei com o barulho da voz em meu ouvido e tentei abrir os olhos aos poucos. Baekhyun estava inclinado ao meu lado, sorrindo.

— Baekhyun? — perguntei sonolento.

— Oi Chan — ele falou, me dando uma cutucada na bochecha e levantando da cama. — Levanta, quero ir em um lugar antes de ir embora.

— Vamos onde?

— Só levanta.

Trocamos de roupa e saímos naquele silêncio. A festa já tinha acabado e estava quase amanhecendo. A casa estava uma zona, com comida pra todo lado, bebida, chão sujo de vômito e sei lá mais o quê. Muita gente dormia por todo o lado; no chão, em cima de mesa, em cadeiras, em cima da caixa de som. Acredite, as pessoas quando estão bêbadas escolhem qualquer lugar pra dormir. É bizarro.

Pegamos o carro e seguimos. Baekhyun estava silencioso, mas com uma expressão serena no rosto.

— Pra onde estamos indo?

— Para a praia, quero molhar os pés na água do mar.

— Pra trazer sorte? — perguntei sorrindo.

— Pra trazer sorte, — ele me olhou de volta, com aquele sorriso lindo que só ele tinha.

Chegamos rapidamente na praia e ele saiu primeiro que eu, correndo desesperado em direção ao mar. E eu contemplava aquela imagem, admirado. Baekhyun era um ser iluminado e que realmente tinha o poder de atrair as pessoas. Naquele momento, comecei a pensar que talvez estivesse me apaixonando por ele, ou sei lá. Eu tinha uma admiração muito grande por ele agora, tanto por sua personalidade como por outras coisas a mais que eu não podia negar né. Baekhyun era maravilhoso de todas as formas e não tinha como não se apaixonar por isso.

Corri e vi Baekhyun banhar seus pés nas águas salgadas e sorri feito um bobo. Ele me chamou para o mar com um sorriso e eu também fui, porque eu tinha certeza que ele era um ímã e sempre que ele chamasse eu iria imediatamente.

— É revigorante molhar os pés na água do mar — disse me espreguiçando.

— É maravilhoso. Sempre que venho pra cá, preciso vir aqui ver o nascer do sol no domingo. Virou uma tradição. — Baekhyun brincava com a água em seus pés e se deliciava com aquilo, parecia uma criança que estava vendo o mar pela primeira vez.

Ele correu para o morrinho que tinha a nossa frente e me chamou. Nos sentamos ali e ficamos admirando o céu que se iluminava aos poucos.

— Aqui é lindo demais.

— É um dos meus lugares preferidos e queria que você conhecesse também.

Arregalei os olhos, surpreso. — Sério?

— Sim. — Baekhyun segurou minha mão e olhou pra paisagem, sorrindo. — Porque nós tivemos uma sintonia boa e eu precisava compartilhar isso com alguém.

— E que sintonia boa hein... — falei, piscando pra ele e sorrindo como um bobo. — Isso me deixa feliz.

— Eu também estou feliz.

Então ele me abraçou, me empurrando na areia e fazendo cócegas em minha barriga. Ficamos nessa batalha de fazer cócegas um no outro e nos sujando, rindo como duas crianças e bolando na areia da praia. Ficamos sem ar e resolvemos parar. Ele ficou em cima de mim, me fitando, e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, sorrindo como bobos um pro outro. Baekhyun levou suas mãos até minha orelha, passando as mãos ali, me dando arrepios. Deslizou os dedos até meus cabelos e ajeitou uma mecha que estava bagunçada.

— Você é lindo e muito fofo quando está corado Chanyeol.

— Eu não estou corado!

— Está mais vermelho que um tomate! — disse aos risos.

— Não estou!

— Ai, ai. Seu manhoso.

Soltei um muxoxo baixinho e Baekhyun riu mais ainda. Levantei minha cabeça e dei um selinho rápido nele, que em seguida baixou seu rosto me dando um beijo doce e sereno.

Baekhyun desceu seus lábios até meu ouvido direito e falou baixinho: — Você é muito gostoso. — minha alma saiu e voltou na mesma hora e eu parecia nada másculo dando gritinhos internos de alegria exagerada.

— Você também é, muito, muito gostoso, — respondi de volta, quando consegui me recompor.

Nos levantamos e ficamos abraçadinhos nos protegendo do frio e observando o sol nascer, que estava lindo inclusive. Era o nascer do sol mais maravilhoso que eu já tinha visto e o melhor de tudo é que eu estava ao lado de uma pessoa especial.

Ao voltar para a casa nos certificamos de acordar a todos e tratar de deixar tudo o mais limpo possível antes de pegarmos a estrada de volta para Seul. E não é que Jimin realmente tinha ido? Eu acho que estava bêbado demais pra ver que ele estava na festa.

 

 

*******

 

 

A semana passou voando e a situação na faculdade só apertava pro meu lado. Lotado de trabalhos e seminários e Yeonhee fez o favor de me lembrar que eu tinha dito que faria seus resumos nas aulas. Estava ferrado e sem tempo até pra respirar, o que era uma droga. Falar com Baekhyun também estava difícil, pois ele também estava ocupado com os preparativos da sua formatura e a gente não podia se ver, mas nos falávamos sempre que dava pelo Kakaotalk.

Ele vivia me mandando umas mensagens com perguntas engraçadas, tipo:

**[ByunBae – 10:00]**

_“O que você prefere?”_

_“Doce ou salgado?”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:05]**

_“Prefiro o salgado”_

**[ByunBae – 10:08]**

_“Sabia que podia contar com você”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:08]**

_“Eu sou demais”_

**[ByunBae – 10:10]**

_“Pensa rápido”_

_“Cachorro ou gato?”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:12]**

_“Cachorro claro!”_

**[ByunBae – 10:12]**

_“Esse é meu garoto!”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:12]**

_“Você tá se achando demais fazendo essas perguntas bestas.”_

_“Não somos mais crianças Baek.”_

**[ByunBae – 10:13]**

_“Eu sou uma eterna criança meu amor”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:15]**

_“Sei não...”_

**[ByunBae – 10:15]**

_“Harry Potter ou Senhor dos Anéis?”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:16]**

_“Baekhyun, você não pode me perguntar isso,_

_é sacanagem comigo.”_

**[ByunBae – 10:17]**

_“Responde bebê”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:17]**

_“Eu gosto dos dois,_

_mas não posso mentir e dizer que não amo mais HP,_

_pq sou muito pottermaníaco sim.”_

**[ByunBae – 10:20]**

_“Ownt, por isso que você é maravilhoso!”_

_“A propósito, qual sua casa?”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:20]**

_“Ravenclaw”_

_“e a sua?”_

**[ByunBae – 10:21]**

_“Slytherin”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:21]**

_“Baek é da casa ruim”_

_“aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”_

**[ByunBae – 10:22]**

_“Que ruim o quê? É a casa mais foda u.u”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:22]**

_“Tá bom,_

_nosso romance ainda pode existir,_

_mesmo você sendo um Sly”_

**[ByunBae – 10:24]**

_“E eu sou um Sly muito gatinho viu?”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:24]**

_“Isso eu não posso negar.”_

_“E é gostoso também”_

**[ByunBae – 10:27]**

_“Ah! Isso eu sou também. :D”_

**[Chanyeol – 10:27]**

_“MAS QUE SAFADOOO!”_

_“Tá se achando o tal né?”_

**[ByunBae – 10:27]**

_“Tô não u.u”_

E vocês já viram no que isso ia dar. Em putaria, porque a gente nunca aguentava.

 

 

*******

 

 

No dia da formatura do Baekhyun eu fui com Yeonhee. Estava tudo tão lindo e quando eu o vi de longe meu irmão… A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é que eu tinha fetiche em um homem de beca. Senti um calor de repente no meio das pernas e a camisa que eu vestia ficou muito apertada e minhas mãos suavam um pouco. Fiquei louco olhando-o dos pés à cabeça e o único pensamento que surgia é que eu queria arrancar aquela roupa com a boca, enquanto ouvia seus gemidos agudos em meu ouvido.

Enquanto estava enlouquecendo mentalmente tentei ao máximo esperar que sua família fosse falar com ele pra que eu pudesse chegar perto e falar tudo o que eu queria em seu ouvido. Eu acho que ele percebeu meu olhar sedento, tanto que começou a rir antes que eu pudesse falar com ele.

Me aproximei e lhe dei um abraço bem discreto. — Alguém já disse que você está muito gostoso nessa beca hoje? — falei bem baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ele riu, se inclinou e falou ao meu ouvido. — Ainda não.

— Você está muito gostoso e eu queria arrancar essa beca com minha boca. — falei o mais baixo que pude.

Ele riu mais ainda e percebi suas bochechas um pouco vermelhas e Baekhyun não era de corar fácil assim. — Hahaha! Obrigado. — disse, enquanto acenava para as pessoas que passavam e o cumprimentavam de longe.

Me aproximei de novo e falei em seu ouvido: — Vamos sair mais tarde?

Ele se virou novamente. — Depois do jantar?

— Sim.

— Essa noite você não escapa de mim Chanyeol, — ele se virou e falou em meu ouvido, — eu tenho camisinha e lubrificante.

— Eita que a noite promete.

— Com certeza. — disse, dando uma piscadela discreta pra mim e me deixando sem ar.

A cerimônia foi maravilhosa, todos os formandos pareciam muito felizes e depois da entrega dos diplomas Baekhyun subiu ao palco novamente para encerrar com um discurso. Me senti muito orgulhoso dele naquela hora, pois pelo que conversamos ele ralou por muitos anos no curso e merecia tudo que estava conquistando ao longo dos anos. As coisas brilhavam ao seu redor e eu sabia que ele seria um profissional competente em sua área.

Com o fim de tudo, depois que Baekhyun tirou umas trocentas fotos com os amigos, fomos comer em uma pizzaria. Nos reunimos e Kris decidiu fazer um brinde antes de comer.

— Um brinde aos mais novos Engenheiros dessa cidade!! — disse, com um copo de coca-cola na mão.

Todos se levantaram e gritaram: — Vivaaa! — e cada um levantou sua bebida para brindar juntos.

— Agora vamos todos comer né pessoal, pois as pizzas estão esfriando. — Kris disse se sentando. Todos começaram a rir, mas logo voltamos a comer.

Um rodízio era a melhor escolha naquela noite, e foi bem divertido comer com todo mundo, tirar mais fotos e ver cada um fazendo seus agradecimentos de forma bem engraçada e descontraída. Eu amava estar em ambientes assim, com meus amigos, com os amigos do Baekhyun, com sua família, com Yeonhee e saber que todos estavam se dando bem.

Quando nos despedimos, avisamos a todos que sairíamos juntos. Ficaram nos zoando e Yeonhee foi a que mais nos zoou. É foda quando você tá ficando com alguém e todos os seus amigos sabem e ainda saem espalhando pro carinha da esquina, pra faculdade, pro trabalho, pra rua que mora... Mas fazer o que né?Yeonhee ficaria com os garotos e só chegaria mais tarde, e os pais deles tinham saído mais cedo para a casa de uns amigos e também voltariam bem tarde, então a casa dos Byun era só nossa. Aí vocês devem estar se perguntando. Mas vocês são adultos, podiam sei lá, ir pra um motel? Só que era nossa primeira vez e decidimos que seria em seu quarto, já que eu aproveitaria para conhecer também. Estava super ansioso para entrar lá e descobrir o que Baekhyun guardava e quais segredos estavam escondidos no local.

Corremos pra sua casa e entrando em seu quarto; por um instante pensei que estava no quarto de um garoto de quinze anos.

— Eu acho que entrei no quarto errado, pera aí — brinquei, fingindo que ia voltar e entrar de novo.

— É muito infantil né? — Baekhyun parecia realmente envergonhado de me mostrar seu quarto.

— Se uma pessoa que não curta SOAD, Harry Potter, jogos da Nintendo, animes e coisas realmente nerds de pessoas que amam exatas entrar nesse quarto, vai pensar mesmo que é um quarto de um garoto de quinze anos e não o de um homem de 25. Mas você sabe que eu não penso tanto nisso, até porque eu tenho quase a sua idade e meu quarto é praticamente igual ao seu. Tirando a parte de exatas porque isso não rola comigo.

Baekhyun começou a rir. — Só você mesmo Chanyeol! — Ele chegou perto de mim e me abraçou. — Eu quis te trazer aqui pra você conhecer meu quarto e já tava esperando que me zoasse, mas isso não aconteceu; então acho que você pode fazer parte da minha vida.

— E você sabe que eu vou amar fazer parte né?

— Sério? — Ele perguntou, enquanto ajeitava a gola da minha camisa.

— Sim. Vai ser legal, a gente se dá bem.

Baekhyun me puxou pela gola. — Ah! E eu adoro que a gente se dê bem, — e me deu um selinho rápido.

— Esses lábios que me matam, — falei quando nos separamos.

Baekhyun me encarou aos risos e disse: — Vamos ver algum filme?

— Vamos sim.

— Algum de comédia?

— Adoro comédia.

— Então pronto! Vou preparar pipoca pra gente.

— E eu vou procurar um filme aqui pra gente ver enquanto isso — peguei o controle da sua TV e fui até o menu de catálogo de filmes.

E a gente realmente assistiu um filme. Colocamos Click do Adam Sandler e devoramos as pipocas que Baekhyun tinha feito. No começo pensamos que o filme seria aquele velho clichê que existia em todos os filmes do ator. Porém, quando o filme estava perto do final eu me debulhei em lágrimas, porque aquela droga era engraçada pra caralho, mas também era triste pra caralho. É um filme que te prende e que te engana. Cuidado a quem ainda não viu.

— Como você é um bebê chorão Chanyeol! — Baekhyun reclamou.

Me enrolei nos lençois e limpei meu rosto. — Eu não sou um bebê chorão! Você viu que é puta triste, não dá pra não chorar.

— Ownt! Mas que bebê! — Baekhyun chegou perto de mim e me abraçou, dando um beijo em minha testa. Soltei um muxoxo e fiz uma careta pra ele, que começou a rir da minha cara. — Você é muito fofo quando tá bravo Chan.

— Não sou fofo.

— É sim.

— Não sou.

— É sim e nem ouse me contrariar.

— Por que não?

Baekhyun sorriu. — Porque eu vou te encher de cócegas.

Dei um sorrisinho desconfiado. — Eu não sou fofo.

Baekhyun fez uma cara feia pra mim. — Olhaaaa. Não brinca com fogo.

— Eu não sou fofo. — repeti.

— Você que pediu, — ele avançou com tudo me fazendo cócegas, eu só faltei morrer de rir. Tentei fazer cócegas nele também e ficamos bolando na cama feito uns bocós. Com isso eu quase escorreguei da cama e ele ficou rindo de mim. Aquele baixinho não tinha limites quando começava a brincar. Nos ajeitamos e ficamos rindo um do outro, com falta de ar. Baekhyun ficou inclinado, me observando, com a respiração um pouco pesada pelo esforço. A única luz que nos iluminava era a da TV, que nem estávamos mais ligando.

— A gente parece aqueles casais que tem quinze anos e que vive fazendo essas brincadeiras infantis — falei, sorrindo para o teto.

Baekhyun começou a rir. — Mas nós somos crianças Chanyeol. Somos eternas crianças.

— Somos, mas agora eu não quero ser criança, — me virei para ele, olhando de forma séria em seus olhos.

— Por que?

— Por isso. — O puxei pela nuca e o beijei.

A sensação de poder beijar aqueles lábios depois de quase duas semanas me levou ao total êxtase. Baekhyun era meu delírio e senti-lo tão próximo, me causava coisas que eu não sabia explicar direito. Minha mãos suavam, meu coração batia muito rápido, meu corpo todo tremia e respondia aos seus estímulos. Naquele beijo pude sentir que aquilo era certo, era o momento mais que perfeito para estar com ele. Sua língua brincava com a minha, me dando arrepios. Baekhyun era o deus dos toques, porque puta que pariu! Suas mãos faziam mágicas e só me davam mais tesão. Ele me apertava em seus braços e beijava meu pescoço de forma sedenta, me dizendo o quanto me queria e eu sabia que também o queria desesperadamente. Nos entrelaçamos e ficamos um bom tempo assim; beijando e desfrutando de tudo aos poucos. Após nos beijar tanto que nossos lábios ficaram inchados, finalmente nos livramos de nossas roupas. E eu posso dizer que ele tinha uma boca dos deuses e fazia o melhor boquete do mundo, me levando a loucura. E fazer a mesma coisa nele foi maravilhoso, pois ouvir seus arfares e gemidos era o que eu mais gostava. Foi tudo tão bom que transamos duas vezes e nós descobrimos que ser versátil era tudo de bom. Também pude sentir que rolava algo mais que só atração física e tesão acumulado. A gente se completava e se fazia em um só e nossa combinação era muito gostosa.

— Caramba Baekhyun. — falei quando nos deitamos um ao lado do outro, ainda ofegantes. — O que foi isso?

Baekhyun começou a rir baixinho, e falou ofegante. — Eu não sei… — Vi que ele fechou os olhos e parecia pensar em algo mentalmente. Talvez tentando recapitular tudo que tinha acontecido. Dei um sorriso involuntário pra ele, Baekhyun era lindo demais. — Só sei que foi o melhor sexo que eu já tive em muito tempo.

— Caralho… Foi mesmo.

— Na próxima vez será melhor ainda.

— Hmm… E terá uma próxima? — falei, me inclinando e olhando para ele. Baekhyun abriu os olhos e me fitou, vasculhando cada canto do meu rosto.

— Hmm… Não sei. Quem sabe… — disse, desenhando formas geométricas em meu corpo suado. — Você quer?

Soltei um gemido. — Hmm… Mas é claro, — me inclinei e o beijei.

Começamos a rir como dois bobos e logo depois capotamos e só acordamos no outro dia de tardezinha. Ainda fomos zoados pela Yeonhee que ficou nos enchendo querendo saber o que estávamos fazendo no quarto. Como ficamos calados a situação só piorou e ela falou pros meus amigos da faculdade que eu estava transando com o irmão dela. Pode um negócio desses? Yeonhee não perdoava nunca.

 

 

*******

 

 

Depois desse dia nossos encontros aumentaram cada vez mais e sempre com uma pitada deliciosa de muito tesão para alimentar nossa relação. Descobrimos mais coisas um sobre o outro, conversamos bastante e depois de uns cinco meses que estávamos ficando eu tomei coragem de pedir Baekhyun em namoro. Que aceitou! Eu fiquei muito feliz, vocês não tem noção.

Nosso namoro começou lindo. Brincamos muito, fomos pra todos os lugares e descobrimos várias coisas juntos. Brigamos pela primeira vez e nos reconciliamos de forma bem chorosa (Foi de dar dó). Yeonhee nos sacaneou por pelo menos uma semana e nós resolvemos dar um gelo nela por uns dias, que só faltou morrer por estar sendo ignorada. Yeonhee era muito carente. Eu disse que ela estava namorando? Não né? Pois é, ela estava namorando com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Seulgi. Na noite da festa as duas ficaram tão íntimas que as coisas foram andando para os caminhos do amor. E agora podíamos zoar com sua cara também.

Com o tempo Baekhyun foi efetivado na empresa em que estava estagiando e decidiu alugar um apartamento perto da casa dos pais. Assim teríamos mais privacidade para nossos encontros. Yeonhee não gostou nada da ideia de começo. Ela me amava bastante e estava feliz pelo meu namoro, mas era muito apegada ao irmão também e sofreu bastante quando ele teve que se mudar pro apartamento. Para amenizar tudo, sempre que podíamos procurávamos fazer algo juntos em algum final de semana. Víamos um filme, fazíamos um jantar ou brincávamos; conversávamos e tudo ficava na mais perfeita harmonia.

— Olha Chanyeol, — Yeonhee começou, apontando um dedo em minha direção. — você cuide muito bem do meu irmão viu, ele é a coisa mais preciosa do mundo pra mim — ela terminava de comer um macarrão que eu havia preparado.

Cheguei perto dela e a abracei por trás. — Pode deixar mana.

Ouvimos passos na cozinha.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — olhamos pro Baekhyun e começamos a rir. Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

Saí de perto de Yeonhee e fui até ele. — Nós só estávamos conversando.

— Sobre o quê?

— Maninho você está com ciúmes?

— Eu com ciúmes? Claro que não.

Yeonhee levantou da cadeira e veio junto comigo até ele. — Ele está com ciúmes sim, acho que quer um abraço.

— Hmm. Também acho que ele está precisando.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo. O seguimos pela casa e quando finalmente o pegamos, ele não resistiu pois demos um abraço de urso nele e caímos juntos no chão.

— Yaaaaaah!! Saiam de cima de mim vocês dois! — Ele gritou, reclamando.

— Pronto maninho, agora você não precisa ter ciúmes. — Yeonhee saiu da sala rindo e nos deixou sozinhos.

Levantei e o ajudei a se levantar. Dei umas batidinhas em sua roupa, sorrindo. — Pronto, agora você está limpo.

— Limpo com a roupa toda manchada?

— Está limpo sim — falei o puxando para um abraço.

— Você é muito chato sabia? — Ele disse tentando me empurrar.

— E você é muito lindo. E eu te amo.

Baekhyun sorriu. — Eu também te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, eu amo muito esses dois e o quanto eles conseguem ser fofos *-*

**Author's Note:**

> É isso, eu adoro muito essa fanfic e espero que possam gostar dela também <3


End file.
